It is desirable to develop ways of storing the electrical energy generated by various sources so that it can be used when it is needed.
The present invention relates to an electric energy storage device. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric energy storage device, which has ultra high capacity. This invention disclosed a novel physical mechanism entirely different from the mechanism of conventional battery and capacitor. This has come up with an innovative approach that has garnered significant interest
In order to compete with cheaper fossil-fuel power systems, the battery should be cheap to build with abundant materials on earth, and store enormous amounts of energy per weight.
An improved method for storage of electrical energy is one of the main challenges for inventors. A revolutionary improved method for electrical energy storage is presented.
The novel electric energy storage device develops a capacitance by a mechanism entirely different from the mechanism of other ionic battery or other electrochemical battery or other kind of super capacitor using activated carbon and electrolytes.
The present invention provides a revolutionary novel electric energy storage cell whose electrical energy capacity is approximately more than 10 MWh/Kg. This breakthrough shows promise to resolve current energy crisis and global warming problems.
The recent development of advanced electronics society requires electric energy storage devices which has an ultra high capacity. Conventional energy storage devices are limited by many kinds of problems, and one of them is the energy storing capacity and high manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, a need for an electric energy storage device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.